1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a traction control system for an automotive vehicle, to maintain wheel slippage at a predetermined optimum level. More specifically, the invention relates to a traction control system, in which the magnitude of wheel slippage is detected in a novel way.
2. Description of the Background Art
In modern automotive technology, traction control systems are used to optimize vehicular driving performance. Such traction control systems activate in response to wheel slippage in excess of a predetermined wheel slippage threshold. Traction control is performed for reducing engine output and/or reducing driving torque at driven wheels for resuming wheel/road traction.
In the conventional traction control system, the traction control becomes active in response to wheel slippage in excess of the predetermined wheel slip threshold. This means that a conventional traction control system is only active after occurrence of acceptable level of wheel slippage. Therefore, the traction control will never be initiated until unacceptable wheel slippage occurs.
As can naturally be appreciated, in the ideal traction control, it is preferred to initiate traction control before wheel slippage falls into an unacceptable level.